


In The Holes of My Sweater

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Coat Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Too much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” Sasuke said, taking a step closer. Shikamaru turned towards him and found himself suddenly surrounded by the warmth of Sasuke’s jacket and his body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Holes of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 2- Cuddles
> 
> Title is from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood.

Shikamaru shivered as a breeze caught the edges of his jacket and blew the heavy fabric open. Cursing, he snatched the edges and quickly pulled his coat closed. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep all the warmth his body still held contained inside the coat.

“Why don’t you just zip it up?” Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru glared at him from where he had buried his face in his scarf.

“The zipper broke after my third class,” Shikamaru groused. His messenger bag started to slide down and he frowned disapprovingly at it. Long fingers slid under the thick black band and moved it back up Shikamaru’s shoulder before it could slide any further.

“Thanks,” Shikamaru muttered, his breath bouncing back in his face after hitting his scarf.

“I would carry it for you if you’d let me,” Sasuke said as they came to a stop in front of the bus stop. Despite them both owning their own cars, they both had the horrible luck of them being in the shop at the same time. So the bus it was for the next few days.

“‘M not a girl,” Shikamaru muttered as he kicked a bit of snow with the toe of his boot. Another breeze blew against them, this one harder than the last. Shikamaru shivered hard, hunching his shoulders and turning against the cold wind.

“Here,” Sasuke said, taking a step closer. Shikamaru turned towards him and found himself suddenly surrounded by the warmth of Sasuke’s jacket and his body heat. Shikamaru tensed up for a moment as Sasuke’s arms snaked around him and held him close. As Sasuke’s warmth seeped into his body, he slowly relaxed against him. He pressed his face against Sasuke’s neck, burrowing between the Uchiha’s neck and his jacket collar.

Shikamaru wiggled until he could pull his arms out from around himself and wrap them around Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke’s breath fanning the small hairs by his ear and he couldn’t help but snuggle closer as warmth slowly came back into his body. Sasuke’s chuckle vibrated against his chest and Shikamaru playfully punched his side.

“Ow!” Sasuke exclaimed and jerked back a bit from him. Shikamaru smirked against his collar and pulled him close again.

“Better?” Sasuke asked as Shikamaru cuddled closer. Shikamaru hummed in response, finally warm for what felt like the first time that day.

“I should just use you as a coat,” Shikamaru teased.

“I should just buy you a new jacket,” Sasuke retorted but made no move to pull away from him. Shikamaru didn’t dane to respond and only pressed closer. A quick cuddle in Sasuke’s expensive, oversized coat had been just what he’d needed to warm up.

 


End file.
